Shibby, Shibby, Shake
by makolane
Summary: ***SLASH*** Dude, Where Is My Car? - Jesse & Chester are better boyfriends than they think.


*** Shibby, Shibby, Shake *** Category: SLASH, Humor  
Fandom: "Dude, Where's My Car?"  
Pairing: Jesse/Chester  
Rating: R (for sexual situations bbetween two men/b)  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of 20th Century Fox. 

Summary: Just a shorty with the "dudes." 

Title: "Shibby, Shibby, Shake" by mako 

[][][][][][][] 

Without a doubt, he was a sucky boyfriend. 

Jesse stared at his bedroom ceiling from the comfort of his  
mattress, squirming past the sharp edge of a Topps baseball  
card, hopefully one that wasn't worth any substantial amount  
of money. His collection wasn't what it used to be -- he _had_  
to stop falling asleep with it tucked between his knees where  
it ended up more sorry than safe. 

"Dude, quit moving around," said the muffled voice beside  
him, the body accompanying it no doubt ruining whatever  
was left of his cards. 

Jesse sighed. "Sorry, dude." Everything had gone wrong,  
more or less, and he tucked his hands behind his head,  
philosophically pondering his predicament. 

No one could blame the twins for the angry message they left  
breaking off their relationship with both Jesse and Chester  
for good -- he supposed it must have been quite the shock to  
discover their boyfriends in bed with someone else. 

Both of them. At the same time. 

Making it with each other. 

In the twins' bed. 

Yeah, that was definitely rude and uncalled for. But it had  
overcome both Jesse and Chester so suddenly. They were so  
sure their time for sex with the twins had finally, and  
blessedly, come, but by the time the girls came back all  
decked out in their finest pink lingerie, it didn't matter  
anymore. 

Jesse and Chester found that the space between them had  
disappeared and being wrapped up in each others' arms,  
sucking on each others' lower lips, grinding together each  
others' hoo-hoos (not that either had honest-to-goodness hoo-  
hoos) was the very hottest, very best, "special treat" of all. 

Of course, the girls could have waited the two minutes until  
they were done to throw them out. 

It had been a long walk home from the twins' house but once  
they'd reached their apartment, it was as if they'd never  
been interrupted at all. The entire night was spent together,  
and between pudding, the shibby and the sex, it was as  
perfect as any night might have been. 

Still, Jesse couldn't get over his nagging sense of  
guilt. "Man," he breathed. "We are sucky boyfriends." 

Chester peeked sleepily over the top of the blanket, his  
blonde hair an unruly mess. "No we're not," he said firmly.  
"Remember? They said we weren't their boyfriends anymore.  
So technically, we are _not_ sucky boyfriends." 

Jessie blinked. "Well ... yeah ... I guess," he said  
hesitantly. He looked over at his bed partner, wondering at  
his lack of discomfort, smiling inwardly at the warm impulse  
to rub Chester's shaggy blonde head. It was scary, this new  
feeling he had for his best friend, but it was great as well. 

Imagine, having sex with someone you liked spending the rest  
of the day with too -- did it get any better than that? 

"In fact, if we think about it, we're _great_ boyfriends,"  
said Chester stoutly. 

Confused, Jesse blinked. "How do you figure that?" 

"Well, look at it like this, dude." Chester squirmed up and  
snuggled against Jesse's shoulder. "If we were the twins'  
boyfriends still, then we'd be sucky boyfriends, correct?" 

Jesse nodded. "Correct." 

"But since we're no longer their boyfriends, according to  
their own definition of boyfriend, we can no longer be  
defined as "sucky." Is this also correct?" Chester paused  
expectantly, opening one eye and training it on Jesse. "I  
ask, is this correct, dude?" 

Jesse stared at the ceiling for a long moment, letting the  
words slowly circulate their ponderous way through a brain  
that wasn't as quick as it was before he'd discovered the  
spicy, smokey beauty of The Shibby. "Yes. I'd say this was  
correct," he replied. 

"Okay, dude. Now, since we have proven we are not "sucky"  
boyfriends, how will we get from that point to proving that  
we are _great_ boyfriends?" Chester propped himself up on  
his elbow and leaned down until his eyelashes were brushing  
lightly against Jesse's, making them both smile. 

Jesse tilted his lips up and gently kissed Chester, enjoying  
the flush of excitement and happiness that crept through him.  
"I dunno, dude. Maybe you should tell me," he whispered,  
licking lightly along Chester's mouth, tasting a lingering  
touch of pot smoke and chocolate pudding. 

"Okay." Chester's voice lowered to a whisper as well.  
"Since you and I are no longer the twins' boyfriends but  
someone else's boyfriends, and that someone else loves us  
like crazy just the way we are, no matter what, and we are  
totally into that person while making them happy twenty-four  
hours a day without a complaint, I'd say that you and  
I, dude, are _great_ boyfriends ... without a doubt." He  
leaned in and kissed Jesse triumphantly. "See?" 

Jesse pulled away from the kiss. His eyes flashed. "Wait a  
minute, dude," he said, horrified. "Whose boyfriend are you?  
You didn't tell me about being somebody else's boyfriend."  
He sat up and pounded the pillow. "I can't believe this. You  
got another boyfriend already?!" 

Chester looked confused for a long minute. "No ... wait ...  
no," he said, shaking his head. Geez, they were definitely  
smoking waaaaay too much shibby these days. "What I meant  
was that we are each other's boyfriends now and ..." He  
paused shyly. "I think you're a great boyfriend, man. I  
mean, I totally love hanging with you, and playing thumb wars  
with you, and working at Mr. Pizzacolli's with you, and being  
shibby with you and ..." He took Jesse's face between his  
hands and held it there, grinning. "Doing everything with  
you. Even this ..." 

He kissed Jesse again, this time deeply, swiping his tongue  
against Jesse's, letting his hands roam down the smooth, slim  
body beneath him, enjoying the response. 

So warm and smooth and ... 

"Sweet," Jesse moaned against his mouth. 

"Uh, huh." Chester nipped at Jesse's earlobe, running his  
fingers through the dark brown hair surrounding it. "Totally  
sweet." 

"So we're great boyfriends now?" Jesse arched beneath him,  
cupping Chester's ass with his hands pulling him close and  
grinding up hard against him. "I'm yours and you're mine?" 

"Oh yeah," Chester breathed, bending down to capture a peaked  
nipple with his lips. "You're the best boyfriend I ever had." 

"Thanks, dude," Jesse groaned, feeling release coming quickly  
and not caring in the slightest. It was all way too good and  
he hoped with all his heart it never ... ever, ended. "And  
you're the best I ever had." 

"The very best." Chester's eyes squeezed shut and they both  
came without warning, hot, sweaty stickiness covering them.  
A deep breath taken, and Chester laughed lightly against  
Jesse's shoulder. "And guess what?" 

Jesse nuzzled him happily. "What?" 

Chester smiled against his cheek. "This can be our new  
anniversary. No more presents for a whole 'nuther year, dude." 

"Awesome." Jesse held up his hand and their palms met, as  
laughter rang throughout the bedroom. 

It was definitely going to be the best of times. 

Without a doubt. 

[][][][][][][] 

end 

geovisit();


End file.
